dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakarot (Alternate Timeline)
In an alternate timeline, Son Goku never came to Earth and lived his life by the name of Kakarot, a low-class Saiyan. He worked with other Saiyan survivors such as his older brother Raditz, the Saiyan prince Vegeta, and the elite Saiyan Nappa. Appearance Kakarot wears the exact same battle armor as his brother, but often wears a red scouter. Personality Kakarot is merciless and prideful. He also does not care about his colleagues, shows no remorse, and cares little for others. His personality is exactly the same as Turles. Bio Rather than be sent to Earth, Kakarot was sent to a different planet, inhabited by no intelligent life forms. When he was sent to this planet, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza just as his mission had started. Without a planet of his own, Kakarot continued working for Frieza. He continued to go from planet to planet, killing for money. By the time he was a teenager, he had surpassed Raditz but was still weaker than Nappa. Kakarot was often assigned to missions alongside Raditz and had to save him from enemies. In order to climb up the ranks, he killed Raditz. By the time he was 23, he had been on many solo missions. The Frieza Force, paranoid, made sure that Kakarot only took on missions relative to his class, so that he could not become too powerful. Kakarot was irritated that Vegeta and Nappa were sent to Namek without him. While they were on Namek, he was assigned to other missions. He considered his assignments beneath him. On Namek, Vegeta and Nappa rebelled against the Frieza Force. They had stolen dragon balls and hid them away. Vegeta had also killed Cui and Nappa had killed Appule. Nappa eventually lost his life against Nail, Namek's strongest warrior. Dodoria fought against Vegeta, defeating him in combat and putting him in a rejuvenation tank until he could be questioned. When Vegeta became conscious, he had a zenkai boost and escaped. He easily killed Dodoria, who had chased after him. Dodoria's colleague, Zarbon, had been killed by Nail. Vegeta's rebellion and the death of Zarbon to Nail led Frieza to call in the Ginyu Force. Vegeta and Nail both reluctantly worked together to fight the Ginyu Force. After Vegeta killed Guldo, Nail had killed Recoome, Burter, and Jeice. Outmatched by Captain Ginyu, Nail and Vegeta had no choice but to escape. Rather than face Frieza's wrath, Ginyu chose to look for them. Kakarot heard of Vegeta's rebellion while he was on another planet, hoping that the rebellion would be successful. After Guru unlocked the potential of both Nail and Vegeta, the two confronted Ginyu again and killed him. The two unlikely allies forced Frieza to transform into his final form. Frieza, with all his might, eventually killed both of them. Furious and unable to obtain the password to the dragon balls, Frieza destroyed Namek. After hearing of the deaths of his Saiyan comrades, Kakarot believed he was the last Saiyan (little did he know that Paragus and Broly were still alive somewhere). Frieza chose to promote Kakarot to a higher rank within the Frieza Force, hoping to appease him. In his new position, he replaced Cui. This led to jealousy and tension between other Frieza Force officers, who insisted that Kakarot was too weak to replace Cui. Able to take on more serious missions, Kakarot's power increased. In only a year, Kakarot became as strong as Zarbon had been. By the time he was in his early thirties, he had surpassed Ginyu. He had also become the top adviser to Frieza. Once he was in this position, Kakarot killed Frieza by poisoning him with one of the most powerful and illegal poisons known in Universe 7. However, King Cold learned of this and killed Kakarot. Abilities * Ki - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Saiyan Soul - Kakarot is capable of using the Saiyan Soul power up which Vegeta and Nappa also use. * Zenkai - Kakarot, as a Saiyan, receives power boosts from near fatal injuries. * Kill Driver - Kakarot's signature attack. He forms a ring of energy and throws it around his target. * Piercing Hell Cannon - An attack that increases the power of Kakarot's ki tremendously. It is much like the Special Beam Cannon. He fires a red blast with both fingers, after charging it. This blast will impale his opponent. Forms * Great Ape - As a Great Ape, like all Saiyans, his power increases ten times. Like all low class Saiyans, he cannot control himself in this form. Category:Saiyans Category:Scorpionic Category:Male Characters Category:Low-Class Warriors